1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an excitation arrangement for a long stator drive, particularly for a synchronous long stator drive for rapid transit systems having combined generation of propulsion and portative forces, comprising at least one heteropolar magnet which has a plurality of grooves extending at right angles relative to the direction of the long stator, the grooves being open at their pole plane lying opposite the long stator with magnetic coils assigned to the conductors in the grooves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Given a known excitation arrangement as disclosed in the German published application No. 30 41 940, fully incorporated herein by this reference, for rapid transit magnetic levitation vehicles, each magnet is composed of a through magnet spine from which pole pieces extend which carry broadened pole shoes at their ends. The prefabricated magnetic coils are disposed in the grooves or channels remaining between the pole pieces, the magnetic coils being wound onto separate winding forms and being respectively incorporated into the magnets are preformed coils. Since the channel cross section is not entirely filled, an unfavorable filling factor derives. Overall, the arrangement leads to relatively high magnet weights by way of which the dynamic properties of the levitation railroad are negatively affected.